moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
First Alteraci-Stromic War
The First Alterac-Stromic War was the first of many conflicts between the Kingdom of Alterac and Kingdom of Stromgarde. It is famous for its outcome, being a stalemate. Combat took place on both land and sea with aid from allies. Prelude The cause of the war is heavily rooted in the raising of King Victor Perenolde I, son of King Peter Perenolde. King Peter was a businessman, however he was notoriously rude to foreign dignitaries. At one point, a Stromic diplomat fired back at him following a jest and King Peter took it as a sign of great disrespect. He demanded an apology but none was received. King Peter prepared his armies but was fortunately convinced by advisors not to go to war over a petty remark. However, King Peter constantly told his son how he would lead Alterac to greatness, how one day he would expand its borders beyond the Alterac Mountains. He also indoctrinated his son the belief that Stromgarde was a hidden threat to Alterac. Many years later, after Victor had been King of Alterac for some time, King Thoraric of Stromgarde increased the troops on Thoradin's Wall by a considerable number. Victor naturally grew suspicious of Stromgarde due to his prejudices of Stromgarde. Stromgarde also imposed a toll tax on Thoradin's Wall which affected Alteraci land trade to Stromgarde, the Wildhammer Dwarves, Ironforge, Stormwind and Menethil Harbor. This resulted in Victor growing mildly frustrated with the Stromic as well. As tensions silently grew over the years, they eventually came to a breaking point sixteen years into King Victor's reign. In response to the toll the Stormic had imposed, King Victor harshly increased the toll at all entrances to the Alterac Mountains for all merchants carrying Stromic papers. To address this economic assault, King Thoraric dispatched a Stromic Emissary to negotiate an end to the toll with King Victor. However the negotiations grew hostile after the King was insulted by the Stromic ambassador's apparent condescending attitude and subtle threats. The diplomat was dismissed, but staunchly refused to leave until his demands were met. In response to the disrespect, the Stormic emissary was arrested and imprisoned until King Thoraric paid adequate compensation for the disrespect and the Stromic toll was halted. After receiving word of this, King Thoraric declared war on the Kingdom of Alterac for the capture of an agent of the king. Important Battles Battle of Ravenholdt Manor As the Stromic forces passed into the Hillsbrad Foothills, King Thoraric garrisoned many of his forces nearby what Eastpoint Tower, a Lordaeronian outpost, knowing full well the Lordaeronians and every other kingdom had refused to take part in the war. While preparing for a full campaign into the Alterac Mountains, the kingdoms heartland. King Thoraric strategized to pressure the eastern ranges of the Alterac Mountains, to draw the attention there. Thus, a regiment was dispatched to burn the holdings of the most powerful local lord, Lord Ravenholdt. However, this would prove to be far more difficult than it might seem. Upon their initial press into the mountain passes, the Stormic troops were rained upon with arrows however through much persistence they pressed on and were able to reach Ravenholdt Manor. However, as they broke through the slaughter within the tunnel, they were met by reinforcements and were crushed, sparing Ravenholdt Manor, but causing great alert in the region. Siege of Herring Rock The Stromic Navy was one of the more powerful forces at the time, paling in comparison to the might of the Kul Tiran, but it was an equal match for the fleets of other kingdoms. Alterac's navy however, was young and early in its development, thus the Stromics aimed to strike at the Alteraci and strike hard they did. A fleet of warships was sent under the command of Admiral Rory Wills to siege Alterac's seaport of Herring Rock. The Stromic Fleet was met by a majority of the Alteraci naval power, only for the Stromic to overcome and successfully blockade the port. Lord Percy Herring II famously held Herring Rock for the arduous siege to come, refusing to falter although this blockade decimated both Alteraci maritime trade and the development of the Alteraci Navy. Battle of the East Pass Knowing of his ancestor, Ignaeus Trollbane's brutal defeat at the First Battle of the Mouth, King Thoraric opted not to strike at the well fortified mountain pass to the south. Instead, under the cover of night, the Stromic army marched to the eastern pass, successfully infiltrating the Kingdom of Alterac with minimal resistance. They marched north to the entrance to the Alterac Mountains and Strahnbrad till daybreak when the Alteraci forces had been alerted and sent to extinguish the threat. The battle began an hour after dawn and continued till late into the afternoon as the sun began to set. The Stromics aimed to break past the Gate of the East Pass and pillage Strahnbrad and then Alterac City, but failed to break the gate. However, the Stromics did manage to establish and hold a garrison on the road leading out of the Alterac Mountains, effectively crippling Alteraci commerce to the north. However, this battle had come later in the year and before the Stromics could recuperate and prepare for another attack, winter came. The cold and snowy weather made for a miserable encampment but effectively put halt the war for a season. The Thaw The Thaw was by far the bloodiest and most pivotal battle of the war. The Stromic forces had made camp along the road leading to the Eastern Pass into the Alterac Mountains during the harsh winter. Whereas the damaged Alteraci forces recuperated their strength within the mountains. However winter did not last long and when the snow at last began to melt, allowing for the significant movement of troops, the Alteraci struck first. They poured from the Eastern Pass led by King Victor Perenolde I, despite his advisor's counsel which encouraged to lead the Stromics into a trap. However, the Alteraci took the Stromic's by surprise and managed to send the Stromics in retreat. Assault on the Stromic Blockade After the victory at the Thaw, Alterac aimed to end the other Stromic hinderance of trade. Thus, the Alteraci government purchased a small fleet of ships from a once wealthy merchant who was losing his fortune. With this fleet, the Alteraci sailed towards the Stromic blockade. However, this only proved as a distraction for men on the shore of Herring Rock to board rowboats and board the Stromic vessels. Although only a few of the original Alteraci vessels survived, the Alteraci Navy was greatly expanded by the capture of a Stromic fleet. This not only strengthened Alteraci naval power but it ended the Siege of Herring Rock and continued Alteraci maritime trade. March on the Highlands Following multiple military successes, King Victor Perenolde I prepared for an assault on the Stromic capital. However, the Alteraic Army had suffered greatly at both the Battle of the East Pass and the Thaw and the Alteraci Navy was under heavy repair. The Alteraci Army was mostly comprised of recent conscripts who were forced into service. Despite unified opposition in his council, King Victor marched on Thoradin's Wall. The Stromic general posted there outlasted a long siege, after all he regularly received support on the other side. Eventually, the Stromic general was ordered to allow the Alteraci to break through the main gate. Which they did only to be met by a Stormic host on the other side. The Alteraci army was crushed, many retreated. The March on the Highlands was initiated late in the summer, the siege nearly lasting a month. The Long Winter Due to the lateness in the end of the March of the Highland, King Thoraric did not have the time to initiate another campaign before winter, which came earlier that year. This winter also proved to be a very long one, causing King Victor's advisors to enter correspondence with King Thoraric. Over what is known as the Long Winter, lasting from the middle of October all the way till April, significant progress was made diplomatically. Treaty of Durnholde Following the end of the Long Winter, King Victor's advisors persuaded King Victor to allow his advisors to engage in diplomacy with the Stromics to bring peace under the conditions that he was given an apology. This was only accomplished with aid from the Queen of Alterac, who had grown weary of the war and like the king's advisors had seen far too much bloodshed on Alterac's behalf. Thus the Treaty of Durnholde was signed, which was hosted at Durnholde Keep by the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The terms included the release of the Stromic Emissary and a promise to end the special toll rate and return to normal levels in return King Thoraric apologized for the insulting nature of the ambassador. However, neither monarch was present at the negotiations and the silent tension between the two remained. Aftermath The two monarchs continued to have quiet hatred for one another, however after both of their demises, their predecessors did not inherit their father's disdain for each other. Alteraci and Stormic relations were awkward at best afterwards, until the reign of King Edward Perenolde I, who brought an amicable relationship between the two kingdoms.Category:Wars Category:Alteraci History Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde